tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Labelas
Labelas, or the Continuum, is the Greater Deity over the orderly passage of time, and history. Description The divine form of Labelas is said to be of large hourglass made of mist with the souls of every creature acting as the sand. Only those that have seen death and come back have mentioned the divine form and all know of his displeasure of having to have a soul go back from the dead. Many mistakenly suggest that the god of time as a female elf but Labelas is truly a male. The times he has made himself into a humanoid, he is often seen as a beautiful Kethra Elf with silver hair and a misty gray eye, with the other eye covered by a black eyepatch. It is mentioned quite frequently that he likes to wear the clothing of women and to fool men into desiring him. It is often stated that when he takes the humanoid form, a purple mist follows in his wake that ages or more commonly revitalized creatures and objects that it passes. Realm He claims a small area above the Waigan called the Vanishing Tower. The tower is said to only appear during times of great prosperity or great despair. The appearance of the tower is said to be a good or terrible omen. Personality The Lord of Time is considered to be a patient instructor that gave knowledge and wisdom to all. He is known to be a bit of trickster, especially with males. He is also known to be quite into fashion and those who have flair. It is known that he enjoys the company of only elves but has been known to at times help the other races and even beasts. Activities Labelas has been known to frown upon anyone or thing that interrupts the flow of time. He actively seeks out those that attempt to try to change the past or those that try to stop time. Powers Labelas is a Greater Deity and has all the authority and power that belongs to one. His major abilities are his skills in time. He can send creatures into a state of stasis simply by looking at them. He could restore or age a creature with a touch. If a creature or thing were to manage to travel through time, he has the ability to send it back to the proper time. Any type of time magic that may be cast upon him has absolutely no effect. History Relationships Deities Saints Other Saints Servitors The most famous follower of Labelas is Vartan Hai Sylvar. Worshippers Clergy The Chruch of Time is the largest worshipping body of Labelas. The clergy there are responsible for educating the young and promoting the acquiring and sharing of knowledge. They are record keepers and historians. Many of the world's nations have a clergy member of the Church of Time simply due to how good they are at keeping records. Temples Temples made for Labelas are known to be large libraries of the histories of the local area and the greater around it. As well as any records that were asked to be kept by the governing bodies. Appendix N/ACategory:Deity Category:Diety Category:Deities